tackling highschool
by InuzukaSakura
Summary: sakura,yuki, and some other friends tackle  high school head on.  ninjas in it some what suczzzz at summarys  read pllzz  and review :p
1. Chapter 1

don't own naruto wish I did though :^|

This one ish(my new word for is btw) dedicated to my friend 'yuki haruno'(srry bout the pairing but yeahJ), temari, J & of course my other friend who may or may not be in this fanfic ino-pig(aka pig)(_secrets don't make friends). And naruto knows his father btw. Rock lee is one of my 'friends' Ryan s. obito is also like alive and 12 even though kakashi is like we'll say 30 but kakashi still has sharingan._

_Sakura p.o.v_

"YUKI! SAKURA! GET UP ALREADY" me and my sisters mom called. Yuki's my twin sis shes got blue hair and today's our and some of our friends first day of high school and we finally can take the ninja training class we cant wait either. We all have the same classes we don't know who did that but were all happy. My sis and best friend tema are always rubbing their boyfriends Suigetsu Hozuki(yuki), & Sasuke Uchiha(tema) in me and ino-pigs face.(a/n: haha she ish in the fanfic :D). I mean yeah we like guys and have guy friends but that's it. "GET UP NOW!" "WE'RE UP MOM! JIZZ" "ughhh.. Hate school" I mumbled going to the bathroom with my favorite pair of jeans, and a tank top as yuki walked out with dressed and ready to go down stairs. I finished as usual in like 10 minutes. We headed to the door as we heard the bus go by the stop to go pick up the kids before she got us. "Ahhh….new year maybe this year I wont almost fail l.a. reading" I said jokingly and poking my sis in the arm.

Ino-pigs p.o.v

" ughhh….saku better save me a seat" I said talking to myself as the bus passed. "Ehh look the pigs talkin to herself again, aku." Kiba commented to akumaru. "o shut up! Kiba at least _**I**_ don't talk to a dog" I commented turning my back to the inuzuka _'I don't see what saku sees in him'_ I thought as the bus came into view.

Temari's p.o.v.

"gahhh stupid bus I'm freaking cold and were is it no where to be seen" I half shouted really for no one to hear cuz everyone who's supposed to be at my stop got a ride to school. "h-h-h-h-h-h-I-I-I-I-I"hinata stuttered from behind me. '_great the only person who didn't get a ride from Jiraiya and his pedophile van was her' _"hinata…..what…..are…..you….doing…here…" "t-t-to g-get on t-the bus l-like y-you" -SCCRREEECCCHHHHH(bus brakes)- _'THANK GOD!'_

_Yukis p.o.v. _

"SO..we have historia first with Asuma right?" "yup yup I believe so any way" Kiba answered petting akumaru. "are you even allowed to bring akumaru to school?" my sis asked. "well my sis is one of the office peoples so yeah she said I could" "peoples nice Kiba" my sis said sarcastically. "so..what table should we sit at in case we get separated and or place to meet" I asked knowing we would get separated. "umm how about by table like 7 like last year" "or by the cherry blossoms I mean we all know where that tree is" Kiba said. "EHHHHHHH-HEMMMMMM GET OF THE BUS" "ok jizzzz women" saku and I mumbled getting off the bus making sure Kiba didn't say anything that could ban them from the bus. "SAKURA! YUKI! TEMARI! INO! KIBBBAAAA!" Tenten shouted patting the seats next to her "k-Kiba I saved this seat for you" Tenten said pointing to the one in front of her. "hahaha you only want him to sit there so you can stare at the back of his head all class" temari stated while pig and saku snickered along with me. 'I think ill sit right here he said moving back a couple seats next to sakura, me, tema, and pig. "-fake cough- good move-fake cough-" sakura said.

_Sakura's p.o.v._

_-_barkedy bark bark- akumaru said jumping in my lap. "hello akumaru" I said giggling. -ring- "greattttttttt school." I stated sarcastically getting a few ikrs back.

"OK CLASS IM ASU-" "U DON'T HAVE TO YELL WERE RIGHT HERE" naruto shouted back at him as he moved his stuff along with Kankuro to move behind us.

"fine, im Asuma sarutobi. We'll start by going around and you will tell me about your selves. So you the one with buns we'll go down your row first."

Normalp.o.v.

Tenten stood "my names Tenten I really don't use a last name. and I loooovvveee DOGS!" "sit. Next" "Suigetsu. I like swords." "obito. Uchiha clan." "im sakura haruno umm…. I listin to rock?" "good. sit. Next" "im ino yamanka. My 'rents own a flower shop." "no comment" "im Kankuro. Im the middle child of 3 siblings." "sasuke. I love revenge." "ok next row" "im yuki haruno. I read manga" "im Kiba inuzuka. I own a dog?" "ok next" "temari. Oldest of 3 siblings." "next" "mkay next" "NARUTO UZUMAKI. Umm…. My dad was the 4th hokage" "Ahhh naruto. Ok next" "Neji Hyuga. I should be heir to Hyuuga clan but am not" "no comment. Next row" "rock lee. I dance and loooove gai sensei to" 'awkward. Next" "Gaara. Youngest of 3 sibs." "question are you temari and Kankuro related?" "yeah" the siblings answered in unison. " mkay. Next" "shino. I like bugs." "im jugo I have hair" "ok? Next" "sakon. Im sexeehhhhh" "h-hinata. Hyuga" "ok I know you've neva had a project first day but you are but u never have homework over the weekends. So boys pick their partners this time girls pick next time since there are an odd number I will pick a name and they get to have 3 people in a group. Lets see Kiba inuzuka pick 2 more people. BRISKLY!" "ok…um… sakura… and obito"

"what about me Kiba" Tenten said. " uhhh" "sorry Tenten but he choose me and obito" sakura said. "fine" " next group" "suigetsu pick" "yuki" "sasuke" "temari" "Neji" "ino" "Kankuro" "naruto" "Gaara" "shino" "lee" "hinata" "jugo & sakon" "alright you have to make a bulleted list of what you guys already know as a group and what you want to learn" "ok" the all said in unison.

Obito p.o.v .

" ok umm so what do u guys remember" saku asked. " lets see in 7th I remember like amendments ,civil rights and other jizz I don't remember." Kiba answered. "ummm same here, obito do u remember anything else beside that?" saku questioned. "uhh no that's well segregation, and like umm…that our history teacher was way cooler then this." " that is true she was cooler but you know we can finally take ninja training class instead of gym" "yeah well akumaru and I cant wait but we have it tomorrow"

Temari's p.o.v.

"I remember like something about amendments and crap but that's about it cuz I slept most of time" I answered sasukes question " what about you?" "uh. Same" "didn't you like our other history teacher better I mean asumas a jerk and pushy" "well it really depends I mean I like him cuz I get history over with first block and I liked our other one better cuz she was funner and you could sleep in her class" sasuke stated while messing with a note someone had left on the floor.

Yuki p.o.v.

"thank god we only have like 10 minutes left" "I know then its off to l. witch your sis almost failed last year." "ikr I wonder who's the teacher" "its kurenai last time I checked"

Ino-pig p.o.v.

" YESSS" I half whispered "what?" the Hyuga asked "only a couple minutes before we can leave this place." -ring ring ring- "thank god" the groups said as they left to their next class.

__time skip to lunch__

Normal p.o.v.

"hey Kiba, akumaru how did u get here so fast? the pink haired teen asked "well we were the first people out of the class where's everybody else?" the brunette asked back "idk. I was next to tema then we got separated then yuki was with everybody else and idk where they went after they left the classroom" "oh.. Well come on sit down I don't bite" Kiba joked patting the ground next to him.

wont update until i get atleast 2 reviewssssss -cough- TEMA! AND YUKI!-COUGH-


	2. jealousy

Previously

"oh.. Well come on sit down I don't bite" Kiba joked patting the ground next to him.

NOW! J

" sure you don't Kiba" sakura said rolling her eyes. "hey!" "what just saying you never know Kiba" sakura said trying not to laugh at her friend.

Kiba p.o.v.

"GOD WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY" tema yelled looking around looking for sasuke and others. "umm -cough- RIGHT HERE!" sakura coughed poking her clearly annoyed friend in the leg. 'good bye alone time' my inner self said making a fist at temari. "grrrrrrrrrrrrrr bark(dog for: do something)" akumaru growled at me "yeah yeah I no boy" I said rolling my knowing if I tried anything temari would strangle me to death. "uhh what'd he say?" sakura asked turning around to look at me with her emerald green eyes. "uhh um nothing important" "oh" "GUYS THERE YOU ARE WE FINNALLY FOUND YOU" yuki sakura's sister yelled pulling the rest of the gang with her over to us. "hey we're gonna go get lunch does anyone want anything?" temari asked. "yeah just a bag of chips I don't care what kind" I answered. "anything" the rest of the guys said which consisted of naruto, sasuke, Suigetsu, and Kankuro.

~5 minutes later~

"backkk!" yuki said walking over to suigetsu and dropping a coke and chips in his lap. "here" sakura said handing me a bag of bqq chips "thanks. Wait how'd you know these are my favorite?" "well lets see when ever you come over they magically disappear and most of the time tema isn't there so there's only one person who could have eaten them." "oh" we stated while she sat down next to me and started to eat her French fries and open her coke.

Temari p.o.v.

"here ya go sasuke" I said throwing the bag of chips in his face. "hey! Not cool." he said pulling me into his lap. "deal with it" I said snuggling closer.

Sakura's p.o.v.

"hey sakura-Chan" naruto asked looking at my fries. "what" "can I have a fry cuz no one got me anything to eat" naruto said giving me the puppy dog eyes "naruto the puppy dog eyes don't work on me I get enough of that from dog-breath over here" I said pointing to Kiba. "HEY! NOT NICE" the brunette yelled in defense. "well so can I have a fry sakura-Chan please" "fine here" I said ripping off a piece of the fry I had just taken a bite out of as it began to rain. "ALRIGHT EVRYONE OF YOU ANNOYING DUMBASSES GET INSIDE NOW!" we heard Asuma and his freaking loud voice yell. "damn rain my hairs gonna get messed up!" ino said making a run/jog for the door so her stupid hair wouldn't get messed up. "here you go saku-Chan" the blonde said handing me his jacket because he didn't want me to get cold. "uh..thanks n-naruto" I stuttered putting on his warm jacket that had a faint scent of ramen on. "your welcome sakura-Chan" he said with his signature fox like grin and slightly wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side.

Kiba's p.o.v.

_**Kiba's inner argument**_

**Gahhh aren't u going to do anything**

Uhh no why would I if she likes him not me then I have to live with it

**This is why u have to tell YOU TO DO SOMETHING DUMBASS**

No ill just go out with te-

**Ohhhh fuck no my friend you date her and you'll be hearing from my inner lawyer**

* * *

Lol havent writtin much but some friends want me to update so this is all I got


	3. Author's Note

_Hi I'm sorry for not updating lately its been hard to figure out what to do next im thinking maybe hinata dying out of shyness. So comment if you would like me to I think I know yuki-sama agrees. But I have not had much time either to write/type. My cp was having issues there for a while. So I just have been writing this so u would now and if you have any ideas let meh know._


End file.
